


The Summoner and His Sword

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: Kiran likes Saber, and Leon helps him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry my mutuals but I gotta indulge in my mans  
> Also chapter lengths are gonna be weird watch out in case

I am ridiculously tired. That doesn't sound surprising, as I'm the leader of an army containing soldiers from different worlds, but lack of sleep and self-care is getting to me. I can't sleep at the moment, so I'm wondering what to do when I see Leon. I bet he has something good. I walk over to him.

"Leon?" I ask. He turns around.

"How can I help you, Summoner?" Leon replies to me. "Do you have time for tea? I need to relax." "Of course I have time for tea. Let's go, I bet you'll need it." I say thanks and we head off to the mess hall where he can broil some tea up.

It's the right temperature, with a delicate taste that helps relieve some of my stresses. "Thank you, Leon," I say. "I'm happy to help. While we're here, is there anyone on your mind?" Leon asks me, and I see a slight smirk on his face. "There's nobody I'm interested in-" I reply, but my timing is way off as Saber walks in, presumably to grab a drink. Leon turns around to see who it is, and he looks back at me like he's pieced it together. He drinks his tea a bit quicker, and I follow him and gulp mine down. We finish, and he puts away everything to be cleaned. "Come, I'd like to train with you," Leon orders me, so I follow after him to the training grounds. 

"So, Saber, huh?" Leon asks me once we arrive. "What?" I respond to him. "Come on, I saw the look on your face. You think he's gorgeous," Leon says, "You, my friend, have the hots for Saber." I feel a rush of heat, and I look down. "Ok fine, I want to be with him. What's it to you?" "I would like to help if you wouldn't sass me. I know how to get a guy to like you back." I'm silent. "I can help guide you on how to get Saber," Leon waits for my reply. "I'm listening." I say.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I'd love to teach you more, but you need rest," Leon speaks to me, "I'll go over everything with you as well, so let us take care of things for today." I nod. "Alright, thanks." He leaves the grounds, so I head back to my room. Once I get there, I'm greeted with the sight of Saber.

"Hey, Summoner." Saber speaks in his rough voice. I try to maintain eye contact. "Hi, Saber. What can I do for you?" I ask politely. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go have a drink with me," Saber answers. "I can't today. Leon says I should be taking it easy for the rest of the day." "I can see that. Come find me tomorrow, then." He leaves, and I'm left blushing intensely, so I head into my room to sleep, dreaming about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ MY MUTUALS I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO GET OUT LIFE HIT ME WITH STUFF ANDNBDBSDND I HOPE I CAN GET THE NEXT ONE OUT A LOT QUICKER
> 
> also totally not writing this BC I want Christmas Saber to happen and if it does then this increases my chances of a +10

Tea with Leon was a good idea. I rose out of bed to do my morning rounds, and taking a long needed break was a good choice. A few members greeted me with hellos and waves, and I grabbed some breakfast and headed over to where I imagine Leon would be.

"Hey, Summoner," I hear, and I see Leon run over to me. 

"Hey Leon," I reply to him, "Thanks for yesterday, I feel a lot better." "Good to hear. Are you ready for my instructions?" I nod my head. "Yeah, let's give it a try." We head over to his quarters to practice. We enter, and he closes the door behind him and faces me. "Saber is a blunt man, Kiran. You want to be honest and straightforward with what you want from him." "So should I just talk to him while we drink?" I ask Leon. "Something like that. Tell him you want to continue having chats with him in the future." "That sounds a bit creepy," I say, "Wouldn't he get weird ideas?" "Nah, you'll be fine," Leon replies, "He'll understand what you mean." I nod in understanding. "Anything else for now?" I question. "Nah, go talk to him and see what happens." "Alright. I'll let you know what happens," I reply, and I head out of his quarters and to the mess hall where I assume Saber will be. My assumption is correct, as I find Saber drinking alone. I feel a rush of joy as I walk over to him. "Hey, Saber," I say as he takes a swig.

"Yeah, Summoner?" Saber replies back, and I freeze for a moment when he speaks. "I, uh..." I fumble for words. "Do you want to train with me later?" He looks at me, eyeing me up and down. "Sure, I got time. See me at the training grounds in half an hour," Saber speaks, before taking another swig and standing up. "Don't be late." "I got it," I say, and I leave the hall. I asked Saber to train with me and now I'm definitely going to get beat up hard. I'm ready to give up and tell Saber it was a mistake, when I find Celica talking to Mae. I walk over to her. "Hey Celica? May I borrow you for a minute?" I politely ask her.

"Of course! I'll be right back, Mae."

"See ya!" Mae says, and Celica and I walk over to a more private area. "Could you help me? I'm having a problem," I question. "What's up?" Celica asks me. "Let's say I'm enamoured with a man, and I make a mistake where instead of having a nice chat with him, I blurt out that I want to train with him." Celica gives me a look. "I think that you should just do it. You can always become training partners, giving you more chances to converse with him." "That's true," I say, "I think Saber wouldn't mind it, would he?" Celica looks surprised for a moment. "No, I imagine he'll do it. He'd want to keep his strength ready if we went out anytime." "Okay," I say, "I think I have to head over to the training grounds now." "Alright, good luck!" Celica exclaims, and I go to the grounds.

I'm a tad early, but Saber is already there waiting for me. "Let's get started," Saber speaks, as he hands me a wooden sword, "I wanna see what you can do." I nod, and we find an empty space. "Ready when you are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi once again I got hit with life :((  
> we be getting to the goods soon btw

Saber lunges at me, his sword going in an arc horizontally. I jump back, dashing forward and striking at his abdomen, which he parries and strikes my sword away, knocking me to the ground and pointing his at my chest.

"Your loss," he speaks, "I'm not sure what you were expectin' from asking to train with me. Something on your mind?"

"I don't want to feel like all I can do is shoot Bredablik. I would like to at least be able to fight if the need arises," I reply to Saber as he hoists me up. "Hey now, you're fine the way you are. I'm guessing you already have so much shit to manage that this is a waste of time to you." "I have Robin, Soren and Katarina who can always help with the army while I'm doing this with you. Could we continue this? As partners?" I request. He nods. "Let's spar tomorrow. We're gonna spend the rest of the day together." He takes my hand and to my surprise, he winks at me.

He took me to his room, where he opened the door and let me in. "I wanna talk about your way of fighting," Saber says as he closes the door, "It's quite weak." "I figured as much." I say. "Do you really think you need to improve your fighting when your gun and your plans help us get by?" Saber asks me. "No, but I would like to be able to defend myself if I'm alone and an enemy attacks me." "I don't think you'll get ambushed, but I suppose I'll train with you," Saber tells me, "I need to keep working myself in case of an emergency." "Thanks a lot, Saber," I say, "It's a pleasure to train with you." "Happy to help you out." I smile. "Let's stop for the day. I do have my duties to perform." "Alright. See ya around," Saber replies, and he opens the door and guides me out.

"So you're telling me that you ended up becoming training partners with Saber? After me telling you to just have a chat?" Leon chastises me. "It's not my fault I blurted it out. At least we talked afterwards." "You did get lucky with him. Congrats Summoner, you're on the right track." I nod. "Thanks. I'll be going then." I leave to find Saber in his room. Once I'm there, I knock and he answers. "Hey, Saber. I just wanted to ask if we were gonna train at the same time tomorrow." "You came all this way to ask me that?" Saber asks me. "I did. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't any confusion." "Well, now that you're here, come spend some time with me!" He leaves, taking my hand. "We're gonna have some good drinks and laughs." I go with him, sighing. It's going to be a long night for me today.

We stumble back to his room, Saber mad drunk and me on the verge of crashing down and sleeping. We both crash on his bed and lay there together. "Night Summoner." Saber murmers out. "Night Sabe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SJSBSBDDB OM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER I APOLOGIZE IF IT'S TOO SHORT LIFE HIT ME HARD
> 
> BTW YALL SEEN THE SABER REFINE?? I HAVE 160 DOLLARS READY TO WHALE FOR MY MANS

I open my eyes to the sound of snoring. Turning my head, I see Saber resting next to me, holding my body with his arms. He's snoring lightly, and I can barely move my body. I like the feeling of being next to him, so I plan on staying next to him and taking the day off to chat. I hear him stir, and he opens his eyes.

"Morning, Saber." I say to him. He groans out a "Morning". "Hey, do you want to take the day off to spend time together? I can have the tacticians take over." "Alright, sure. Let's hang out." I feel delighted, "I'm gonna let them know I'm hanging out with you then." "Or you could stay here with me instead." I think for a moment. "I can always come back here if you'd like." He looks at me. "Nah, let's wash up and get something to eat."

After cleaning ourselves off, we walked over to the mess hall. "Hey, Kiran. Let's go outside to eat." I nod. "Sounds good." We head outside with our food. "Kiran," Saber asks me as we sit down, "You're into me, right?" I freeze. "What?" "Why else would you spend time with me?" My throat feels dry. "Yes..." He nods. "How do you want to do things?" "What do you mean?" "Do you want to announce it to everyone?" I shake my head. "No, I want to continue spending time with you before saying it to people." He nods. "I don't want to be serious right now. Can we give it time?" "Yeah, let's do that. And let me show you something too."

Saber takes me to a tree. "What's up?" I ask. "Can I do something?" I nod. "Of course." He takes my hand, leans against the tree and sits us down, and I'm in a position where I'm sitting on his lap. "Do you want to be here for a while?" "Yes, let's." We spend what seems to be another hour laughing over pointless things, Saber telling me stories of crazy jobs he's done, and I tell stories about my world, which seems drastically different from his. I think I've moved closer to him, and if I turn my head I'm close to his cheek. He looks up, and then he leans forward and kisses me on my cheek. "Let's save the serious stuff for later, alright?" I'm busy blushing to say anything, so I nod my head.

We're back to my room, and we head into my bed for the night. "Anything you want to do tomorrow?" Saber murmurs, "Just wondering." "Can I train with you again? I want to send out the army soon." "Sounds good. Let's work on a few things then." I close my eyes and I feel his arms wrapping around me.


End file.
